Affairs of the heart part one beginnings
by scorpion22
Summary: This a sequal to till death do us part, but it takes place before the story in till death do us part it is a prequal. It is a two sided love story. It reveals more about the love of Hermione and Severus, but will also tell us how the love betwwen Draco Malfoy and Jasmine Snape began. Takes place three years before till death do us part.


Affairs of the heart part one beginnings is a sequel to till death do us part that takes place before till death do us part so I hope you all like it and enjoy it. Please review

Chapter one

"Don't be a chicken Jasmine "Jasmine Snape whispered to herself as she walked up the stairs that led to her father's office. From the top landing she could hear her mother's voice from inside the office. Knocking on the door she heard it go quiet inside, and Jasmine couldn't help but jump when her father said to come in. Her father headmaster Severus Snape was already in attack mode when she walked in fully prepared to scold a student with his best glare. Her mother was the only one who thought it cute how he liked to scare the students, except she hated it when he used that glare on her. He lost the glare when he realized it was a student, but that student was his daughter. Her mother came and gave her a hug before coming to stand at her husband's side again.

"Hello daddy…mom can I talk to you "asked Jasmine.

Jasmine had been dreading this day since the beginning of the year, but what she had to say had to be said especially now, she was graduating, she would be going out into the world as an adult very soon. She sat down in front of her parents, at any second she thought the little courage she had would leave her, and for what felt like forever everything was silent.

"Jasmine is something wrong "asked Hermione Snape breaking the awkward silence between the three.

"Mom…daddy I know that you both have been tutoring me to become a potions mistress, and mom I know I was going to be your apprentice, but I've changed my mind "whispered Jasmine.

" I understand what your trying to say dear…you want to be my apprentice…I suppose I could step down as headmaster, but darling I'd love to " said Severus happily before being interrupted by Jasmine.

"No daddy no that's not it at all… you have it backwards "interrupted Jasmine shaking her head her eyes on the floor.

"Then what is it "asked Hermione coming to sit in her husband's lap, both sets of eyes on their daughter.

"Well I love potions…I do honestly "whispered Jasmine nervously.

"WHAT IS IT "said her parents together after watching her for what felt like forever.

"I want to be a mistress, but not in potions "said Jasmine timidly.

Jasmine looked up to the scare of her life, she had seen her dad glare, but never at her, and he was while her mother sat in his lap Jasmine had made her speechless something that had never been done before.

"Well then what are you going to do "hissed Severus in his most dangerous voice. As he said this Severus made his wife stand, after doing the same without ever losing his glare, it was the first time Jasmine had ever feared that glare.

"I am going into transfiguration not potions…I'm going to be professor Malfoy's apprentice "whispered Jasmine avoiding her father's gaze. The room went completely silent, and Jasmine walked with them out of the office behind them as they left.

" Mom…Dad don't you want to talk about this " said Jasmine as they entered the main hall, but still nothing was said they continued to walk in front of her.

"I love you I'm sorry if your mad at me "whispered Jasmine as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, but still there was no response from either of them so after that Jasmine didn't even bother saying goodbye. Jasmine cried herself to sleep that night, and her parents didn't sleep that night either. Hermione kept trying to be mad at her daughter, whereas Severus was very mad though Hermione knew he wouldn't be for long, and in truth Hermione herself could relate to her daughters current situation. The next morning as Hermione and Severus were getting ready for work at Hogwarts Hermione planned on talking to her husband about what happened the day before.

"Severus can I talk to you "asked Hermione as she was putting on her blouse.

"Hermione I love you, but please tell me you're not going to quit your job at Hogwarts and become a go-go dancer because if so I will leave you "said Severus gravely as he sat at the end of the bed putting on his boots.

" I love you too Severus…and no that is not what I want to talk to you about although later we will talk about the other things that would cause you to leave me " snapped Hermione as Severus attempted to force her into his lap, and when he had done so he kissed her.

"Severus I know you're mad at Jasmine, but I want you to listen to me before you make any other decisions concerning her "whispered Hermione taking his hand as she said this.

"When I was a little girl my parents wanted me to be a dentist, but I never wanted to do that "said Hermione sadly.

"You wanted to be a go-go dancer "laughed Severus remembering the night that her mother had told him this over dinner.

"Severus shut up "snapped Hermione she was beginning to get very angry with her husband.

"Damn my mother for ever telling you that "thought Hermione to herself.

" After coming to Hogwarts I decided I wanted to be a potions mistress, and when I told my parents they hated it so now I know how Jasmine must be feeling " said Hermione smiling at her husband sadly.

"My parents were so mad we didn't speak for three months…I never spoke to my father again because he had his heart attack before we could make up…my mother and I made up at his funeral "cried Hermione tears streaming down her face.

"Severus is that the way you want things to happen between us and our daughter….do you want us to not speak for months, years, and when we finally do, do you want it to be at one of our funerals "cried Hermione.

"I don't want that Hermione, but I always wanted her to work with me…like we do now "said Severus sadly.

" So did I, but that's not what she wants, and we want her to be happy " whispered Hermione looking into her husband's eyes, and just like she always did getting lost in them for only a moment. The couple kissed joining hands once again, and they didn't have to say a word because silently they said I love you.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I promise we'll talk to her today at Hogwarts" whispered Severus. For what felt like forever they sat together in each other's arms, and soon Hermione found him trying to push her onto the bed as they kissed.

"No Severus we have to go to Hogwarts "breathed Hermione standing, and leaving her husband lying on the bed.

"Hermione we can be late "whispered Severus coming up behind her, and pulling her back towards the bed.

"Severus your headmaster you can be late, but I can't I have classes "said Hermione kissing her husband passionately, and leaving the room before he talked her into being late to Hogwarts.

"Severus come on "yelled Hermione from the next room, and with that they apparated to Hogwarts, when it was time for them to part they kissed. Jasmine saw this as she was leaving the great hall, she smiled to herself as she watched them thinking to herself that her parents loved each other so much. After lunch that day Jasmine was called out of class by her parents, and when she went to her father's office she found her parents sitting like the day before, her mother in her father's lap, but this time they were kissing.

"Jasmine come in "said her parents together when they noticed her by the door.

Jasmine sat in the same chair as the day before, she was afraid to hear what her parents had to say.

" Jasmine your father and I would like to apologize for the way we acted yesterday, and we want you to know we love and support you no matter what " said Hermione while looking at Severus expecting him to jump in at any moment, but he didn't.

"Really I was afraid you'd hate me…especially you daddy "cried Jasmine, but they were tears of joy not sadness. Her parents came to sit on either side of her; they didn't know what to say to reassure their daughter that they didn't hate her.

"Jasmine I love you your my daughter and I know I was terrible but… you could kill somebody and I would always love you "said Severus.

"Yes you're the greatest thing that ever happened to us we love you "cried Hermione tears streaming down her face as the two woman hugged.

"I love you guys too "cried Jasmine hugging her mom as she began to cry.

"I love you both so much "whispered Severus taking the two women into his arms kissing the top of both their heads.

"You'll always be my two best girls "breathed Severus making his wife and daughter look up at him.

"You realize that you have three other women in your life, three other daughters Severus "said Hermione smiling at her husband.

"Yes Hermione I know that, but you two are my two favorite girls "said Severus kissing his wife quickly on the lips.

"My best girl, the most fabulous girl in the world, my beautiful wife "whispered Severus kissing his wife slow and heatedly. Their eyes seemed to linger on each other for what felt like forever.

"And my baby girl who is almost as beautiful as her mother "whispered Severus kissing his daughters cheek. The two girls hugged him, Severus hugged them back thinking how lucky he was.

"I love you daddy "said Jasmine kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too always have always will "whispered Severus in her ear.

"I love you Severus you're the only man I'll ever love "cried Hermione kissing him incredibly passionately, and heatedly.

"I love you too Hermione you're the love of my life the only one I ever plan on loving "breathed Severus kissing her again.

"We have to get back to class "the two women said together leaving Severus alone in his office. Severus didn't have the heart to talk about his feelings, not even with Hermione so when he started to talk about them he didn't know if he was talking to god or himself.

" At one time all I had was myself, my potions, and a room that I called a home…now I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife, and she's given me seven children…what did I do to ever deserve that " Severus asked himself looking at the wedding ring on his finger. If anybody had seen what happened at that moment they would have thought they were seeing things; Severus Snape started crying.

"Hopefully no one ever finds out about this "said Severus after he had stopped crying. He may have been married, but Severus Snape was a man with pride, he wouldn't cry in front of anybody so he did it when nobody was around.

"Who's ever up there watching thank you for all of this "cried Severus wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

" Work now emotions later "whispered Severus as he began to work until he found he had done all the work there was to do, so he found he had to do the one thing the father in him was screaming to do; talk to Draco.

After a lot of thinking Severus got up throwing floo powder into the floo, and calling to Draco, who had been worrying him long before this.

"You need me old man "said Draco as he was coming through the floo, he looked like he usually did except he looked so tired.

"Draco yes "said Severus smiling hugging his friend, but he couldn't hide his worry over his friend.

"Hello old man "said Draco as he hugged Severus he looked so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open, and Severus knew why.

"You alright how's your dad "asked Severus because he too was Lucius's friend.

" He's dying that crusades disease is killing him, and the doctors can't do anymore…I think it's killing mom, but she's being so strong, she's always so strong…I hate to see her hurting " cried Draco hugging his friend again, and sobbing openly. After the time for tears was over, Draco sat down, and waited to see what his friend had to say.

"What do you need old man you didn't call me here for nothing "said Draco smiling for the first time since he had entered the office.

"Jasmine told me she's going to be your apprentice, and I wanted to get some things straight "said Severus sternly.

"Professors with female apprentices have a tendency to have sex with their apprentices, and your apprentice will be my daughter and "said Severus gravely before being interrupted by Draco who had begun to laugh and Severus couldn't deny it was good to hear him laugh.

"Old man you don't have to worry…what put this on your mind anyway "asked Draco laughing.

"I had an apprentice once…how do you think I got Hermione "said Severus smiling.


End file.
